1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller supporting arrangement for an electrostatic copying apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional roller supporting arrangement for an electrostatic copying apparatus, several pairs of copy paper transport rollers are mounted along a copy paper sheet transport passage. Since the lower roller and upper roller of each pair are in contact with each other, and the rollers are fixed to a copying apparatus housing, it is difficult to take out a clogged copy paper sheet when a copy paper is jammed. It is an object of the present invention to provide a roller supporting arrangement where the copy paper sheet transport passage may be opened easily.